ODE To A WORLD WAR: Juniper Lee
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The Soviet Union/Third Reich/Japanese Empire Cold War is about to heat up!...And Orchid Bay City is going to be right in the middle of it! "Ding Dong The Witch Ain't Dead." AU! This is an Example of my "ODE To A WORLD WAR" Challenge!


**ODE TO A WORLD WAR: juniper lee**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **BACKGROUND: Imagine an alternate timeline where Winston Churchill didn't survive his car crash in 1931; causing the prime minister position to go to long line of less able politicians.**

 **Also FDR died of a stroke early before he was elected; forcing the democrats to substitute him last minute, and get steam rolled. Allowing Hoover to be re-elected.**

 **Hitler attacks Britain and France...But leaves Russia alone; thus keeping them out of the war. Also Japan not only attacks Pearl Harbor but successfully invades and conquers Hawaii!**

 **Between this and their victory(in this new timeline) at the "Battle of Midway" more or less knocks America out of the "Pacific Theater".**

 **Hoover and the now less capable British make one blunder after another. After the disastrous(in this timeline) D-day invasion. The pro-fascist British movement gains the support it needs to overthrow the government and make way for the Nazis.**

 **Between this, the inability to stop the Japanese, the Depression(which has somehow actually gotten worse!). Hoover is impeached. The new president gives up on Europe and the pacific as a lost cause and signs an armistice.**

 **The next several decades are not kind to the united states. They never recover from the depression. Pro-japan, pro-fascist, or pro-commie riots and protests are quite common.**

 **The rest of the world is basically divided up by Russia, Germany, and Japan. Mexico and South America are divided between Germany and Japan, and Russia converts Canada(why not?). Also Japan gets Australia(Again, why not?).**

 **And all 3 superpowers are now in a cold war with each other...But all that is about to change...**

… **...**

Juniper lee lied down on her bed. What a day! The whole thing with Auntie Roon was just so messed up! And resetting the whole thing so that it never happened?...

She'd be lying if that still didn't depress her...Still, what's done is done...The veil was back up...And despite what she felt...That's how it was going to stay...

…...

Little did she know...

… **...BERLIN...**

The Gestapo looked at the footage in disbelief. "These are the images he recorded?" The aide smiled.

"Our prototype "E99 repelling powered armor" gave our operative immunity to their little "reset button." We await your decision." The commander thought deeply. For many years they had sent spies to Orchid Bay City to find the source of the unusual power fluctuations...And now they had...

… **...Hiroshima...**

The Kempeitai Commander stared through the mystic portal as it once more showed him the events of that day. It had taken years of observation...But finally the Te Xuan Ze and the focal point for the magical world had been located!

That silly grannies mystic charms may have effected the city...But even she didn't have the power to reach him here!...

 **...…..Moscow...**

The HAM(Humans for the Abolishment of Magic) operative screamed as he was brutally interrogated for every scrap of info he had. He cursed his luck.

He happened to be around the mall when the new Te Xuan Ze was forced to reveal herself! His standard issue Anti-magic charms gave him immunity to that witches power...

But it also left him woozy!...and radiating magic which drew a group of Commie sleeper agents right to him! He once more begged for mercy as he was water boarded...

…...

It wasn't long before the wheels were set in motion. To take the town, the girl...And finally; The magical world!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This is an example of my ODE TO A WORLD WAR challenge for more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
